This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the rapid development of computer and network technologies, the Internet and Instant Messaging (IM) are becoming more relevant in daily lives.
Presently, an IM client of a user terminal has a function of providing news tips. Where a backend system for providing news tips may push contents of the news tips to the IM client, the IM client may pop up a news tips box to present the contents of the news tips and a user may publish a microblog (i.e., Twitter) to share the contents of the news tips through operations on the news tips box.
However, in the above method, the contents of the news tips are duplicated to generate contents of a microblog to be shared so that there will be a plurality of microblogs with repetitive content of the news tips no matter at a microblog server or on a microblog webpage, which results in data redundancy. In addition, in such a method, forwarding and commenting on the microblog cannot be widely spread, and thus, interaction efficiency is limited.